ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Elle (magazine)
Elle is a worldwide magazine of French origin that focuses on women's fashion, beauty, health, and entertainment. Elle is the world's largest fashion magazine. United States/ Canada July, 2009 Gwen-stefani-elle-july.jpg Elle-US-July-2009-157.jpg :Editorial by Seth Plattner, Photography by Hilary Walsh. January, 2010 Article by Miranda Purves Tom Munro 00.jpg 02-1.jpg 03-1.jpg 04-1.jpg 05-1.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-06.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-07.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-08.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-09.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-10.jpg Elle-Jan-2010-11.jpg :Photography by Tom Munro. October, 2013 :Editorial by Nojan Aminosharei ELLE magazine - October 2013.jpg Elle - October 2013 Promo.jpg Elle - October 2013 008.jpg Elle - October 2013 001.jpg Elle - October 2013 002.jpg Elle - October 2013 003.jpg Elle - October 2013 004.jpg Elle - October 2013 005.jpg Elle - October 2013 006.jpg Elle - October 2013 007.jpg Elle - October 2013 009.jpg Elle - October 2013 010.jpg Elle - October 2013 011.jpg Elle - October 2013 012.jpg Elle - October 2013 013.jpg Elle - October 2013 014.jpg ELLE magazine - October 2013 00.PNG|Tablet ver. ELLE magazine - October 2013 002.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 006.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 015.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 005.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 004.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 003.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 007.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 008.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 009.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 010.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 011.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 012.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 013.PNG ELLE magazine - October 2013 014.PNG :Photography by Ruth Hogben. United Kingdom January, 2012 lady-gaga-elle-uk-0112-6.jpg lady-gaga-elle-uk-0112-5.jpg|Collector's edition ElleUK-Jan2012-ToC.jpg ElleJanuary2012-EditorsLetter.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-01.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-02.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-03.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-04.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-05.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-06.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-07.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-08.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-09.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-10.jpg ElleUK-Jan2012-11.jpg : Article by Hannah Swerling, Photography by Matt Irwin. International editions BE (FEB 2012).jpg| February 2012 BE (JAN 2014).jpg| January 2014 BULGARIA (APR 2012).jpg| April 2012 CN (MAR 2010).jpg| March 2010 CN (FEB 2012).jpg| February 2012 CN (NOV 2013) 1.jpg| November 2013 CN (NOV 2013) 2.jpg| November 2013 CR (FEB 2012).jpg| February 2012 SOUTH AFRICA (MAR 2010).jpg| March 2010 CZ (FEB 2012).jpg| February 2012 HK (DEC 2013) 1.jpg| December 2013 HK (DEC 2013).jpg| December 2013 :ng Kong December, 2013 ELLE Magazine - HK 2013.jpg ELLE Magazine - Hong Kong 2013.JPG ELLE Hong Kong - November 2013.JPG ::Photography by Ruth Hogben. Hungary March, 2012 Elle Hungary March 2012 cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. India March, 2012 Elle India March 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. February, 2012 Elle India February 2012 cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. Indonesia June, 2012 Elle Indonesia Anniversary issue cover.jpg Elle Indonesia Anniversary issue subscriber cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. December, 2013 ELLE Magazine - Indonesia 2013.jpg ::Photopgraphy by Ruth Hogben. Japan May, 2010 Elle Japan May 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. March, 2012 Elle Japan March 2012 cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. Poland February, 2010 Elle Poland February 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. Romania February, 2010 Elle Romania February 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. Serbia March, 2010 Elle March February 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. November, 2013 ELLE Magazine - Serbia 2013.jpg ::Photography by Ruth Hogben. South Africa May, 2010 Elle South Africa May 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. March, 2012 Elle South Africa March 2012 Cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. South Korea March, 2012 Elle South Korea March 2012 cover.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. January, 2014 ELLE Magazine - Korea 2014.jpg ::Photography by Ruth Hogben. Taiwan February, 2010 Elle Taiwan February 2010 cover.jpg ::Photography by Tom Munro. February, 2012 Elle Taiwan February 2012 cover.jpg Elle Taiwan February 2012 cover 002.jpg Elle Taiwan February 2012 Scan 001.jpg Elle Taiwan February 2012 Scan 002.jpg Elle Taiwan February 2012 Scan 003.jpg ::Photography by Matt Irwin. Thailand November, 2013 ELLE magazine - Thailand.jpg ::Photography by Ruth Hogben. Category:Magazines Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Belgium Category:United Kingdom Category:China Category:Czech Republic Category:Croatia Category:Hungary Category:India Category:Indonesia Category:Japan Category:South Africa Category:South Korea Category:Tawain Category:Poland Category:Romania Category:Serbia Category:Thailand Category:2009 magazine interviews Category:2010 magazine interviews Category:2012 magazine interviews Category:2013 magazine interviews Category:2014 magazine interviews